Anysmash
Ever made a Super Smash Bros. moveset, but had no game to share it in? Well then, let me show you Anysmash. Anysmash isn't really a game; it is more of a compilation of SSB-style movesets. Anyone is allowed to add characters, at any time; don't be afraid to add movesets to Anysmash, even if the page hasn't been edited in months! It is inspired by SMASH BROS: EVERYONE!!! and B.O.K.O, being meant to be a more "professional" version of the first while being closer to SSB than the latter. Much like the latter, although it is framed as a Smash game, any character is allowed to be added so long as a moveset is made for them; if you want to make characters that come from movies, comics, mangas, etc., nothing's stopping you from adding them. Character Creation Adding a Character Adding a character is relatively simple, and can be done in two steps. #The section below this one features a table with the characters of the game in it. Add your character to it after the next character, adding a short description of the character for people who do not know who the character is. #*Make sure to copy the code of your character slot before saving, just in case someone else adds a character while you're editing! Nobody wants to lose progress. #Copy the source code of one of the character templates given, and then make a new page with the source code in it. Fill out the template with the details of your moveset. If you are unsure about something, don't be afraid to take a look at other people's movesets or to ask in the comments of this page. #If you want your character to be included in Matchups, sign them up. You can do this by only signing up a specific character, or you can sign up your characters in general. #If you want to add interactions for your characters, create a page for their interactions based on other interaction pages and create a link to it in the Interactions section. Character Templates There are two templates available for the character pages; the Simple template and the Advanced template. If you want your moveset to be simple and straight to the point, the Simple template is recommanded. If you want to make a more complex moveset, including tilts, throws and so on, you should use the Advanced template instead. Of course, it is possible to borrow some aspects of the Advanced template and put them in the Simple template, if, for example, you want to make alternate costumes but don't want to come up with tons of attacks. *Link to the Simple template. *Link to the Advanced template. Character Rules There are a few rules to keep in mind when adding characters. *You must make a page for your character's moveset within a week of the character being added. If you do not do this, the character risks getting deleted from the page. **You must bring your character's moveset to at least the Simple version of the Fighter Template within a month. If a month passes and your character's moveset is too incomplete, it may be deleted too. *If your character's page is judged too low quality, the community may ask you to increase its quality. If you refuse to do so, it risks getting deleted. *Joke characters are allowed, so long as they are not offensive or intentionally low quality. *Make sure your character feels reasonably balanced. They should have flaws along with their good attributes. Similarly, try to not make a character bad for the sake of making them bad. *If someone has made a moveset for a character you want to make a moveset for, you are allowed to make your own version of the moveset. This would be put into its own slot, with a differing description and your username next to your version of the moveset. For example, if I made a moveset for Toad, but you wanted to make a Toad moveset yourself, then you would add another slot with the character's name being "Toad (Your Name Here)". Meanwhile, you or I should change the name of my Toad moveset to "Toad (Poisonshot)". Echo Fighters Echo Fighters are a bit simpler to add; Echo Fighters do not require pages, and simply need to be added to the Echo Fighter table. Character rules are applied to Echo Fighters too. It should be noted that Echo Fighters should stay relatively close to their base counterpart; while you can make your character a bit more different than their base character than Ultimate's Echoes, they should still stay around the level of Melee clones in terms of differences. You can make Echo Fighters of both characters in the original Super Smash Bros. and characters in Anysmash. However, if the character you are making an echo of does not belong to you, you'll have to ask permission before adding them. Assist Trophies Assist Trophies follow similar rules to regular character. It should be noted that making an assist trophies does not stop you at all from making a character based on the Assist Trophy. However, it is not recommanded to make Assist Trophies based off highly-requested characters. Characters Echo Fighters Assist Trophies Matchups In order to spice things up, every so often, an Anysmash character will be pitted against another Anysmash character, while yet another Anysmash character will be pitted against a canon character. The chosen characters are random, although repeat characters are avoided. People will then vote on which character beats who along with reasoning. They may also choose to vote for a tie if they believe neither fighter has an advantage. Anysmash Characters are not included in the Matchups by default; they have to be signed up. This is done because not everyone wants their character to be included in such Matchups, and it was judged simpler to assume the default is not wanting one's character to be signed up than the opposite. Echo Fighters are a bit more complex in Matchups, depending on whether they're echo fighters of vanilla Smash characters or whether they're echoes of Anysmash characters. If they are echoes of vanilla Smash characters, they are included by default, but will have less chance of being picked than other characters. If they are echoes of Anysmash characters, they will not be initially included, but once their base character is included in a match, they will replace said Anysmash character for future rounds. And if the Echo Fighter gets picked, then it will switch back to the base character, and so on. Sign-Ups *Poisonshot's Characters (Isaac, Emerald, Felix, Dr. Luigi) *Hoola's Characters (Mimi, Monita, Louie, Rabbid Peach, Qbby) Current Matchups None at the moment! Past Matchups None at the moment! Character Interactions Inspired by a similar feature in Boss Battles and other joint Fantendo projects, characters in Anysmash can interact with eachother by quickly pressing one of their taunt buttons near another character, similar to how Pit activates Palutena's Guidance in Palutena's Temple. Every character has their own list of interactions; interactions between the same characters are different if two characters activate their conversation at once. Creating interactions is optional, as it is just a feature to mess around and have fun imagining how two usually unrelated characters would talk to eachother. Do note that you are not allowed to edit other people's interactions. You should also avoid "trashing" a character in an interaction, regardless of whether you like them or not. List of Interactions *Emerald's Interactions Trivia *Anysmash was created after its creator wanted to make SSB-style movesets but did not want to create an entire smash game just to house them. His motivation to make the project was boosted after he saw that several other users had similar experiences in the Fantendo discord channel. *Anysmash is a portmanteau of "Anyone"/"Anything" and "Smash", referring to the fact anyone is allowed to add a Smash-styled moveset for anything in the game. Category:Anysmash Category:Poisonshot Category:Games Category:Umbrella Games